


A White Crane

by Lady_Tragedy



Series: One thousand paper cranes [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Carnival Rides, Cranes, Friends to Lovers, I mean look at my nickname, M/M, Or not, Paper Crane, St. Valentine's Day, just like the others, one thousand paper cranes, this is pure tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Tragedy/pseuds/Lady_Tragedy
Summary: He should’ve known then that the Volcano Drop wasn’t going to be the last time Daichi made him feel that particular brand of despair.Still, Suga had had faith.There was no one to blame but himself when he fell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, people! I'm back from the land of dead, although I can't say it's permanent...  
> College's been a bitch, and I wrote this is the middle of a fever (literally) so forgive me if it's hurried and too short.
> 
> Still, this one is one of the most necessary parts of the whole series, since I'm looking forwards to the second and third parts of Suga's story!! Also, I can't make promises but watch out for a YamaTsukki soon~
> 
> And yeah, there will be a continuation to both the Kagehina and the Iwaoi, and they're more related to each other than you might think! Hope you enjoy it :)

 

 

Sugawara Koushi hated carnival rides.

 

They were hell machines built for the sole purpose of torturing poor, innocent souls and rendering them defenseless to small reincarnated devils that called themselves “bestfriends”.

 

No friend of his, --Suga thought as the hands of a guy not much older than himself fastened the belts and vest-like protections over his chest and across his waist, --would have submitted him to the pure terror he was feeling right now as the ride’s engines hummed, ready to depart.

 

Surely, the Volcano Drop had to be the worst thing Daichi could’ve chosen to use his “Make Suga Do Anything You Want” coupon. Oh, how Suga regretted ever listening to Kyoko’s advice and giving Daichi such power as a birthday present, even though the idea of what Daichi _could_ have done with that coupon had been alluring enough for him not to think twice.

 

On the other hand, how on Earth could Suga even suspect that Daichi guarded an homicidal vein within himself after all those years of friendship? That was the kind of thing one discovered six months in, max, not _three years_ after.

 

The engines buzzed, and a slight blow of hot steam engulfed Suga’s dangling legs, ripping him off his mind and returning him to a present he very much didn’t want to live. Fear squeezed tight his stomach, and a mixture of nausea and desire to cry forced him to shut both his eyes and his mouth, uncapable of facing the destiny he couldn’t avoid now.

 

“Suga!” Daichi roared above the now more intense buzzing of the ride. Even though they were side by side, Suga could only make out Daichi’s nose and left eye above the protection vests that clipped them to the Volcano’s seats. He didn’t need to see more to know that his friend’s face was sparkling with excitement, though; his voice said it all. “It’s gonna be alright, Suga, I promise! This ride is the best thing ever!”

 

 _Why, Daichi, why?_ , Suga thought bitterly, his grief for what he was about to live had spiked to painful levels as he debated against the anger and the acceptance that sprouted to life at the sound of Daichi’s voice. _Why couldn’t you ask for a kiss? Sex, maybe? Even forcing me to do your laundry for the rest of your life would’ve been better. Why did it have to be_ this _?_

 

The Volcano Drop suddenly shoot upwards, and Suga had to bite his lips to keep from screaming. There was no need to make this more embarassing for himself than it already was, so he tried to breathe as deeply as he could and kept his eyes closed, praying for the drop to be less frightening than what it had looked like from the waiting line.

 

A warm, steady hand enveloped his cold fingers, forcing them to let go of the nylon vest he hadn’t known he had been clutching.

 

“Open your eyes, Suga.” Daichi said, and as if on command Suga’s eyes opened to the most beautiful (and most terrifying) view of the amusement park he had ever seen. Suga wished to close his eyes again, but he would be damned if he did something Daichi did not wanted him to, so he looked, and looked, and felt his guts twisting inside his stomach when Daichi intertwined their fingers and placed a light kiss on his tips. “This view is beautiful, like you. Thank you for coming up with me.”

 

Suga’s momment of warm fuzzyness lasted less than a second, though, because immediately after Daichi’s words, they started a free fall of at least 240 feet.

 

 

 

He should’ve known then that the Volcano Drop wasn’t going to be the last time Daichi made him feel that particular brand of despair.

 

Still, Suga had had faith.

 

There was no one to blame but himself when he fell.

 

* * *

 

 

It was February, and the weather insisted on putting everyone off by making the sun shine brightly whilst cold gusts of wind whipped mercilessly from noon to midnight. Strangely enough, the weather suited Suga’s mood perfectly.

 

Today, Michimiya Yui had given Sawamura Daichi a box of perfectly concocted home-made chocolates for St. Valentine’s Day, along with a spoken confession of her undying, unrelenting love. She had done it nicely, privately enough for them to speak honestly but also in the unabashed fashion of someone proud of her actions and maybe a touch too confident in the response she’d get.

 

Earlier today, too, Sawamura Daichi had picked up Suga to walk to school together, and had given him a bar of that expensive creamy chocolate Suga loved with an intent look that had made clear the real meaning behind the chocolate. Even if the chocolate hadn’t been enough to make Suga’s heart go wild (thinking that maybe this year was going to be the one, that maybe _finally_ Daichi had made up his mind), the linked pinkies while they walked, and the soft caressing movements with which Daichi had wrapped his own scarf around Suga’s neck would have sufficed.

 

Suga had spent his morning and most part of his afternoon in a dreamy haze, happily reliving his sweetest memories with Daichi, --impromptu sleepovers in which they ended up curled together in the same bed, holding each other close as if they were lovers; Saturday afternoons spent in the yard practicing their receives and celebrating their accomplishments with fleeting touches and peppered kisses, --wondering how their relationship dinamics would change once they were an official couple, and chuckling at himself for ever fearing that Daichi might never give that final step to cross the line between friends and lovers that they had been pushing at since their first year.

 

But then he had entered the locker room to change for afternoon practice, and he had found all the other team members gathered around Daichi, looking at him with surprised, almost worshipping faces. Daichi had had an uncomfortable smile plastered on his face, and he had been scratching his nape, a nervous tick Suga had always loved but now had brought him a feel of dread.

 

“Just as expected from the Karasuno captain!!” Tanaka had yelled as Suga closed the door behind him. “You’ve become my new hero, Daichi-san! Please! Tell us the secret to get a girlfriend like Michimiya-san!”

 

If time were a person, it would’ve stopped at the sight of Suga’s desolated expression.

 

It would’ve given him a while to crumble right there and recompose himself, or would’ve simply taken him out of the mortal world to free him of the pains of existence.

 

As it was, Suga had had to brace himself with absolutely no help whatsoever, hoping for enough composure to flee the room without making a fool of himself.

 

Just before exiting the room, he had locked gazes with Daichi, and the dread he had felt when hearing Tanaka’s words made him clench his jaws, afraid of the waves of nausea washing over him. Suga hadn’t been able to move until Daichi had stood right in front of him with and extended hand, palm-down, to deposit something on his own palm.

 

Daichi’s fingertips had scraped Suga’s wrist and palm, sending shivers through his spine that forced him to close his eyes and _breathe_. Suga found it hard to believe that despite the pain and nausea he was feeling, a simple touch from Daichi could make him feel so aroused, but there was no denying the struggle to hide his panting breaths.

 

When Daichi’s fingers had left his skin, though, Suga had seen the object Daichi had given him: a white, slightly crumpled paper crane made of that special origami paper that people used when they planned to make a senbazuru as an offering.

 

Suga’s chest clenched, and his mouth went dry. If he was interpreting this correctly, the crane was a peace offering (judging by its white color), and a plea for forgiveness or redemption of some kind.

 

He met Daichi’s eyes squarely, and waited for the guilt, the regret or the apology that would probably follow, but he found none of those. Daichi simply stared at him, honest, open.

 

 _He’s sorry he’s hurting me,_ Suga realized. _But he’s not sorry of the choice he made._

 

A huff that might have been laughter or might have been contempt excaped Suga’s mouth, and he closed his fingers (carefully) over Daichi’s crane before picking up his sports bag and getting out of the locker room, with the intention of running all the way home and not stopping until he was on his bed, face-down, hugging his pillow.

 

As he ran, only a petty thought invaded Suga’s frozen mind:

 

  _Had I known this was gonna happen, I could’ve spared the Volcano Drop altogether._

 

His fist closed around the white crane, crushing it. There would be time for regret once he had time to cry his sorrow off.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, sorry C:
> 
> Please leave a comment, or a kudo, or a suggestion, whatever. Those help me get the work done faster, thank you for reading!


End file.
